User talk:Explorer 767/2
The original page has been archived! View it here. --[[User:Happyface414|'Happyface']] [[User talk:Happyface414|'TALK 2 ME!']] 19:58, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Deja vu... I feel... as I had already been welcomed before... weird. (P.S. ;) ) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 20:02, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Just in case... The content of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki has sparked a real intrest in me. Since your going to make a copyrighted book, may I have permission to use content (not from the book, the wiki) to write my own story? I'm just asking because our information both come from the same sources which may conflict with your copyright. I don't know if I'm ever going to actually write a book about the world of the USA, but if maybe someday I will write a book with the same data as yours could permission be granted not to sue me? Because this is a free source! --Icmer In Nyc 21:34, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ---- When I mean that I don't mean by copying your whole story and claim it is one of mine. ---- PLZ Hey Explorer!! can you use my penguin in the Quest For The Golden Waffle? I would love that!!! My character article is here. Spy Guy Pers Spy Guy Pers 16:59, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Explorer 767, you rock! Mabel is scary! was here!]] Jesus loves you so he Died for you! :) :) Speak to me! 01:21, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Vids If you wanna put vids on articles go to Youtube. Then go to the video and see where http://youtube.com is? And see the random letters and the words after that(if there are now words that's ok). Copy and paste those two things then put it in between and . Here is a funny example. WATCH IT --[[User:Happyface414|'Happyface']] [[User talk:Happyface414|'TALK 2 ME!']] 02:22, 27 November 2008 (UTC) sPmUYd8LUAw&feature=related Re:Re:Re:Vids i dunno. Ask User:Angela or User:Uberfuzzy --[[User:Happyface414|'Happyface']] [[User talk:Happyface414|'TALK 2 ME!']] 02:47, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Newspaper So, does that mean you want to be a writer? --Ivanovsson 12:19, 27 November 2008 (UTC) No prob It doesn't matter that you're writing a book most of the time. The newspaper only starts producing once we stop hiring, and that means when every job has some people. --Ivanovsson 12:25, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! The United States of Antarctica sure gave me an inspiration. I'm gonna make Penguina (the state of USA where Club Penguin is). --Ivanovsson 16:39, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Writer? Hmmm... is there any open positions for the news? I would love to join! P.S., Happy Thanksgiving! User:Icmer In Nyc This is not the Un-Club Penguin Wiki!! See the main page and read the articles Skippy903 typed off. User:Icmer In Nyc No Way! I can't deal with this! Skippy903 HATES me so much and Happyface keeps defending him no matter what he does and gives him VERY short blocks for even things that are even worse then my 20 day ban for swearing! I can't! You must do it! User:Icmer In Nyc